No Mercy
by sliceoflife1
Summary: The Mercer brother's are back in Detroit not only for their mothers funeral, but to seek revenge on the perpetrators who made the mistake of killing the beloved Evelyn Mercer. Struggling to keep focus and protect their family and parts/people of their past that come back in to play, they will do anything needed to avenge the Mercer family name. Jack/OC and Bobby/OC


**__**_I do not own Four Brothers, or anything other than my original characters._

**_Moments._**

We are defined by mere moments. Whether it be seconds, months, or years, there is a ripple effect. One thing that leads to another, As Newton says:_ "Every action has an equal and opposite reaction"._ I always believed in Karma, some would say that the Mercer's had it coming, and to others the Mercer's were viewed as untouchable, invincible even. What none of us would have expected coming though would be the possibility of not only one death, but two. Even more so the idea of a safe house, a sanctuary of sorts perverted by the vile, and the scum, and the violence of the earth. The air was crisp and cold, with a piercing silence that rang in your ears like no other sound, although it could have just been the scream of the bullets projecting themselves from the semi-automatic guns being shot in all directions. Refuge was difficult, as everything and anything inside was a target. Screams from both ends were heard, glass, and debris flying in all directions, it was hard to see with all the dust. But it was not hard to hear, it was not difficult to hear the horrendous screams of one in particular, the screams of an innocent god forsaken fragile soul, that was bent for so long, it was now snapping. "BOBBY!" "BOBBBBBBBBBBBY!" There was a fire fight.

The first half of the chaos ended quicker than imagined. Running up to Jack's limp body was what felt like an eternity, Sofi and I reached the scene to be abruptly taken aback, the blood, the amount of the bright crimson pooled around him was frightening, Bobby told us it was going to be okay, but seeing that made us realize the unyielding doubt he secretly held in his voice, Bobby never doubted anything... The realization kicked in full course when Bobby started crying shaking Jack's body. I pushed my way through, adrenaline exerting at an undeniable rate. Reaching for his face, slapping and shaking, yelling his name. His eyes always held a sense of disdain, a despondent gaze that would be unrecognized by so many, masked with a facade that came along with yielding the last name Mercer. I saw right through it though, and in to the pain, the worry, the sorrow, that had always been held there, but never like right now. I was paralyzed at that sight, not able to move, let alone take my eyes off the other set that was slowly sinking into the abyss of the unknown with a gaze fixated right back at me. It took Angel's force of pulling before I snapped back, the quiet that had adorned my senses for brief seconds was now gone, and I was back to taking a breath I hadn't known I was holding. Sofi was behind the ruckus crying and screaming in to the phone for "them" to hurry, which was assumed to be a call to the police. We knew we didn't have the time, as much as we begged and pleaded. The once piercing blue eyes were now clouding over, I felt a grip on my hand, looking down to see Jack's clasped in mine. This moment was just seconds from being ripped away from us. "Don't die on me you little fairy, Jack! Jack! come on!". Jack arched and his pull tightened increasingly on my fingers, as his hand was slowly losing grip, blood pulled from the inside out of his mouth as he let out one last exasperated whimper of pain before releasing his hold, his hold on my hand, his hold on consciousness, and his hold on life. The void that now filled the chest cavity of where a heart use to be burned and ached, I then realized how much I had been crying, how much all of us had been crying. A short amount of time that was to be be spent comforting one another for the loss of a mother had now escalated in to an unmistakable disaster that would haunt us all with regret for the rest of our lives...They should have never come back. The sounds of sirens was barely audible over the deafening silence of infamy that now masked the attempt at revenge for an auspicious end and defined us with a haunting moment.

**How terrible is it to love something that death can touch.**


End file.
